1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device including an image signal processor which can output a high-speed image signal using an image interpolation chip for outputting a low-speed image signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an effort to improve a display quality of display devices, a technology which inserts interpolated frames, compensated for motion of an object, between original frames is being developed. Generally, display devices provide image information at 60 frames per second. However, the abovementioned technology enables display devices to generate image information for interpolated frames and thereby display an image at 120 frames per second.
To implement this technology, a display device typically includes an image interpolation chip which outputs an n fold-speed image signal (where n is an integer) having interpolated frames inserted therein. Thus, as a number of interpolated frames inserted between original frames increases, a display quality of the display device is substantially enhanced. However, an image interpolation chip, which outputs a high-speed image signal having an increased number of the interpolated frames inserted therein, is required. As a result, time and costs required to develop the image interpolation chip which outputs the high-speed image signal are substantially increased.